Sobre cores e mentiras
by Foxl
Summary: Eles não sabiam mentir. Mas Sasuke tinha certeza que sua cor favorita era o verde. * SasuSaku / Drabble - Para Otowa Nekozawa.


**_Uma fanfic Naruto_**

_**Classificação etária: **__T_

_Não contém spoilers. _

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence._

_**Sinopse:**__ Eles não sabiam mentir. Mas Sasuke tinha certeza que sua cor favorita era o verde._

* * *

**Sobre cores e mentiras**

* * *

_Para Otowa Nekozawa_

Aquele silêncio a matava. Não que odiasse o silêncio dele, pelo contrário. Sabia que essa essa a sua natureza. Mas, naquele momento, aquela situação realmente não a apetecia.

**...**

Quando recebeu o convite de Sasuke em forma de uma mensagem codificada enviada por um pombo-correio negro no hospital, pensou primeiramente que era uma mensagem direta para a Hokage, o que a fez passar na ala de decodificação da torre, pedindo ajuda de Shikamaru. Porém, quando o moreno a olhou com um sorriso malicioso, a entregando a carta codificada e lhe desejando boa sorte, ela percebeu que não era bem assim. Cogitou ler ali, na hora, mas pensou que talvez, se a situação fosse mesmo comprometedora, ela evitaria passar por constrangimentos na frente do amigo se deixasse para ler a carta quando estivesse em casa.

E assim o fez. E teve de se segurar firme em uma cômoda e sugar o ar umas três vezes antes de sentar em sua cama e ordenar os fatos.

_Sasuke a havia chamado para um encontro._

Ficou meia hora em pé, parada embaixo do chuveiro, um sorriso plantado no rosto, como se a mandíbula tivesse sido presa e aquela fosse a única expressão que sabia fazer.

Ela não podia acreditar. Oh, céus!

Terminou o banho e saiu sorridente do local, saltitando e dançando pelo pequeno cômodo e pegando seu vestido rodado vermelho que estava estendido em cima da cama.

Vestiu-se atrapalhadamente, penteou os, agora longos, fios róseos e sorriu para o espelho.

Caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Ainda não podia acreditar.

_Sasuke_ a havia chamado para_ um encontro_!

**...**

— Er.. - Sasuke se pronunciou, tirando a rosada de seus devaneios. Não pôde evitar o sorriso de canto inperceptível que brotou em seus lábios ao perceber o grande sorriso nos lábios da rosada.

— Hm? - ela respondeu, o olhando curiosa.

— Eu gosto de vermelho. - disse, sem pensar. A garota arregalou os grandes olhos verdes e o olhou com espanto.

Imediatamente o silêncio voltou a reinar. Sasuke receava ter dito algo errado. Sakura, por sua vez, explodia por dentro, estava feliz.

A rosada sentiu a necessidade de quebrar o silêncio.

— Eu também. - finalmente respondeu. Sasuke a olhou não entendendo bem, mas logo suavizou a expressão. - Eu também adoro azul claro, da cor do céu. - ela disse, sorrindo para ele.

Ela o observou fitar o céu, analisando a cor anil do azul que o preenchia. Pareceu pensar. Logo abaixou a cabeça e olhou para ela.

— Eu também. - respondeu. A rosada levantou-se do banco e ficou de frente para ele.

— Mentira. - disse, fazendo bico.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Hã? - pareceu não entender.

Sakura gargalhou. O moreno a fitou em curiosidade.

— Ora, Sasuke! - ela começou, em tom de absoluta certeza. - Logo você, tão adepto das cores escuras. Eu esperava ao menos um azul marinho! - completou, e gargalhou em seguida. Sasuke sorriu de canto, assentindo. - Convenhamos que você de azul anil não ficaria legal. - disse, pensativa, e saiu andando.

Sasuke fez uma careta ao levantar-se para segui-la. Sentiu vontade de dizer que realmente não gostava de azul, e que preferia o verde.

— Sabe, Sasuke - começou, em tom sereno. Ele a olhou, prestativo. - Eu ainda gosto de você. - admitiu, parando de andar e fitando Sasuke nos olhos.

Sasuke sorriu de canto e a puxou para perto.

— Eu não. - disse.

A rosada sorriu. Um sorriso tão grande e iluminado que, se estivessem à noite agora, seria possível que ela iluminasse toda Konoha apenas com o brilho daquele sorriso.

— Mentiroso. - disse, em meio a risos. Sasuke fitou os grandes olhos da moça e sorriu, a puxando para um beijo.

_Eles não sabiam mentir. Mas Sasuke tinha certeza que sua cor favorita era o verde._

.

.

* * *

_Awnnn, que fofos esses dois! E esse Sasuke aí, ein? Quem imaginaria que a cor favorita do galã seria o verde dos olhos da Saku-chan? *oo*_

_Presentinho mais que fofinho pra minha queridíssima Otowa Nekozawa, que está sempre presente em todas as minhas fics/trads, deixando um review com carinho. Obrigada pelo carinho viu, amora? Espero que dessa forma que eu encontrei eu tenha retribuído! E espero que tenha gostado, do fundo do meu kokoro! _

_Para as demais, eu espero que tenham gostado, gatitas! _

_E mereço reviews?_

_Nos vemos amanhã ou quarta com post fresquinho de Apocalipse, sim?_

_Beijocas!_

_Foxl._


End file.
